Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{-1}{10p} + \dfrac{-5}{10p}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $r = \dfrac{-1 - 5}{10p}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{-6}{10p}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $r = \dfrac{-3}{5p}$